WHEN I WAS YOUR MAN
by U DON'T KNOW ME BUT I KNOW U
Summary: jack and Kim go out but when jack treats her wrong they break up then Ryan comes and what will happen read to find out Ryan Sadie Henry notice there will be austin and ally , wizards of waverly place, and good luck charlie characters coming up in the story
1. Chapter 1

~ when I was your man ~

jacks pov

Kim and I have been going out for 2 years now but we always fight and when I say always I mean always I still remember the day I asked her to be my girlfriend

~ flash back ~

it was a sunny day in the dojo jack and Kim were sparring when i stopped and said kimmy will you be my girlfriend Kim flipped me and said yes I was confused of why she flipped me so I asked then she said because I called her kimmy then it hit me Kim doesn't like being called kimmy

~ end of flash back ~

ahh good times then I got a text

meet me in the park in 10 ~ Kim

well that was weird she never puts Kim when she text me she always puts kimmy oh well I think ill find out at the park so I got ready put on a jacket and shoes when I got there I saw Kim crying I approached her and asked whats wrong then she said something that I never wanted to come out of her mouth I think we should break up I was now on the verge of crying so all I could get out of my mouth was why she then said something that I would never forget she said that not once have I told her I loved her or brought her flower and that she caught me cheating 25 times that we would always fight and she gave me too many chances right there I said but kimmy I love you Kim then said that I was to late shes not my kimmy no more she couldn't handle any more heartbreak bye jack then she ran sobbing I was heartbroken but I knew all she said was true

1 month later

~ Kim's pov ~

we were all at the dojo including jack we decided to stay just friends Rudy was with Jerry and Milton arguing about who knows what jack was at his locker and I was at mine just then someone walked in the dojo and said kimmy I'm back every body was now starring at us I turned around ran to hug him while saying Ryan we did some type of movie hug I was so happy I started crying tears of joy I asked him if he was gonna stay in seaford now and he said that he was I hugged him again he hugged back knowing how much I missed him then Jerry being the dummy he was interrupted our sweet moment by saying Kim who is this all the guys started to say yeah who's this I said Ryan Rudy then said no duh bobs his name all I said was to wait cause knowing Ryan he probably had a surprise for me then Ryan said now what kind of world would this be if I didn't have any surprises for my kimmy he turned to me and told me to follow him to the courtyard I did but of course the rest of the guys following me too once we got there I almost fainted what I saw there was 2 pickup trucks from Texas 1 was light blue the other red Ryan then turned to me and told me he always kept his promises then he said he had a couple of more surprises for me he got down on one knee and asked me if I would do him the honor of being his girlfriend again I said that I would love to then he said kimmy wait I got one more surprise for you then Sadie and Henry were in front of me I screamed and hugged them both and asked them 2 questions are they going out yet and if they are moving to seaford too the said yes yes I was so happy the guys looked at me as if I were crazy all I said was you bozos know I had a life before you now right I told them all to go back to the dojo once everyone was there we sat in a circle and I introduced everyone I first started with Ryan I started while telling them that Ryan and I were best friends back in Texas since we were 2 and at 7 years old we started to go out we stayed together until I had to move to seaford it was once we were 13 we were together for 7 years and he never done me any bad then I turned to Henry and told them that he was like a brother to me in Texas and we helped each other with everything after that I turned to Sadie and basically told them that she was my best friend in Texas and and I turned to every one and asked them if they were up to speed now Ryan then asked who are they I turned to Milton first and told them that he was the nerd of the group but still one of my most best friends and whenever any of us needed Milton that he was always there then there was jack I told them that he was my ex but that we were still friends then I told them about Jerry being the dancer and swag-master of the group and all last and not least Rudy I said and turned to him while telling the that he was like a man child my sensi and a great friend that I considered him like my father then I asked if I was done and jack asked what was with the cars I was about to say something when Ryan turned to me and said that He got this one he told then that when we were 5 that we promised each other that at age 16 we would both get our dream pickup trucks


	2. heart neckalace and kims mom

**I was glad y'all like my fan fiction it means a lot to me thanks for the tips guys you helped me so much I love the feeling of learning something new while writing just to let ya know I don't own anything you recall to remember **

last time on when I was your man :

we would get our dream pickup trucks.

~~ jack pov ~~

Who does this guy this he is showing up and asking Kim to be his girlfriend, We've only been broken up for a month a freaking month. I think ill ask him some questions, but it seems ,Rudy beat me to it. "So Kim what degree belts are your friends from Texas now?" Rudy asked Kim. "Well you see Ryan is a 5th degree back belt, Sadie is a 1st degree black belt, and last but not least Henry is a 2nd degree black belt." Kim told Rudy. I was impressed as for the guys too, then we heard." Yo Kim what belts are they in karate ?" Sadie asked. "Okay I'm a 3rd degree black belt as you know, Jacks a 4th degree black belt, Jerry and Milton are purple belts, and Rudy being our sensi is a 10th degree black belt". Just then Kim's phone went off she put it on speaker it was her dad.

_**kim**__ Kim dad_

_Hey honey!_

_**Hi daddy did you know Sad,Hen, and Ry-Ry are here today? **_( What's with the nicknames we never had any?)

_Yup sweetheart they came over earlier to tell me not to tell you, And Ryan being the great young man he is. Asked me for permission to be your boyfriend again, Just like old times so what did you say sweetie?_

_**What why didn't you tell me Ry was here?, And yes he is a great young man so I said yes, Just like old times hey dad I have a question.**_

_Whats your question? _

_**Maybe I could have a mega sleep over at the house, with Sad,Hen,Ry, and the gang including Rudy for all of us to catch up? **_

_Sure sweetie your all responsible young adults so why not?, and I trust Rudy to make sure nothing bad happens. Okay by the way I have to go to a work trip today so I left 200$._

_**Okay thanks daddy bye! **_

_Bye kimmy!_

I was so confused, I found a question coming out of my mouth . "Whats with all the nicknames me and the gang don't have any nicknames?" I asked Kim."Well basically Jerry is jer, Milton is milty, Rudy is Rud, Ryan is Ry, Sadie is sad, and Henry is hen." Kim answered at that point I was a little mad. So I said" wait I'm the only one that doesn't have a nick name?" "Well ya." Kim nervously replied, Next thing I knew I heard Ryan saying" Hey kimmy can I see your neck really quick?" "Um ok?" Kim said, Then Ryan said "Hey kimmy you still have our heart locket with our pictures on you neck have you taken it off?" "Well to tell you the truth, no I really haven't, I've worn it since we were 7 to now, And we are 16 now. I never take it off I just hide it with my clothes, But I really haven't taken it off it made me feel like, You were somehow still with me. Though all my heartbreaks and rough times." I was taken back, "So Kim you had a heart locket with you and someone else on it while we were dating? Wow Kim just wow!" I said. "Well what did you expect you cheated on me 25 times, I needed him here next to me." Kim said." I wonder how your mom is like? You know what they say like mother like daughter!" I said then Kim ran out crying, With Ryan chasing her. Sadie then said" wow Jack, You would go that low. I think its best if you don't come to the sleepover!" She said running after her. Then Henry yelled at me saying "you jerk, I really don't wanna see you at kim's today for the mega sleepover at all. Okay got it, Get it, Good! Jack are you retarded, what possessed you to say that! You have no idea how hard it was on her, It took us years to build her back up, And she still falls back down. You freaking jerk!" He finishes "What are you talking about?" I asked him. All he said was" No dip she didn't tell you, She deserves better than that, And seriously today out of all days you bring her mother up, Why do you think we came today, To make her forget about all the regret and pain, I love Kim like my sister! Don't show your face around as for the rest of you ,You could come she's gonna need some cheering up, So bring anything to cheer her up, Cause this stupid dumbo jack! Brought up her mom today out of all days!" He said storming out of the dojo to find his girlfriend best friend and other best friend.


	3. KIM CAN SING

**Hey guys I love all the reviews I got from y'all! It was so nice to know how many more follows and favorites this story is now. I have one favor to ask you guys though, should I continue my other fan fiction it seems as if you guys only like this one. **

**I don't own anything you recall to remember in the story .**

**I guess I should carry on hope you like this chapter xoxo!**

last time on when I was your man:

Henry said storming out of the dojo to find his girlfriend, best friend, and other best friend.

~ Jerry pov ~

"yay I'm not the dummy right now!" I said dancing. Milton then punched me, and said "Jerry this is not the time." "Sorry." I sheepishly said ,then Rudy told us all to sit down and listen that he has a plan we all sat down even jack.. "ok well here's the plan Milton she said the best stuff about you ,so your gonna go figure out what happened with Kim's mom, and try to let her get jack to come ok. now Jerry Henry and Sadie, like you the best so you're gonna speak to them ,and try to get more on Ryan's good side .I'm going to bring Kim some presents, and by presents I mean a hello kitty necklace along with a matching earrings and bracelet signed by Milton ,then a hello kitty phone case with headphones signed by Jerry, and from me a hello kitty mini refrigerator. okay guys got it ,and jack you just got to pray cause it looks like you messed up big time"." I'm confused what do I do" I said ".You. Make. Friends. With. Ryan." Milton said ." oh ok" I said and skipped out of the dojo .

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~line breaker~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~ Kim's pov ~~

ok well everyone's here at the mega sleepover even jack, Milton convinced me to text him telling him he can come. so were all watching a movie when Sadie says, "okay lets get this party started Kim Ryan stage now."" but they don't know my secret!" I tell her ,"well tell them I'm bored". "oh okay guys I write songs happy now, and I'm pretty sure sad is gonna make me sing one, so ill sing the one me and Ryan sing together." I say they all nod there heads "so lets go to my stage since ya know I live in a mansion".

**Kim Ryan**both

**I can feel you coming from a mile away**

**My pulse starts racing from the words that you say**

**And you say so many of them like you don't have a clue**

**That I'm signed, sealed,delivered with a stamp on**

_You don't have to try too hard_

_You already have my heart _

**You don't have a thing to prove **

**I'm already into you **

**So...**

Hold, hold,hold,hold me tight now

Cause I'm so good to go

Don't say goodnight you know

You had me at hello

_Close your mouth now baby don't say a word _

_Cause you ain't saying nothing I ain't already heard_

**Plus all the words get buried when the beat so loud**

**And the speakers blown up to this dance song**

_You don't have to try too hard_

_You already have my heart _

**You don't have a thing to prove**

**I'm already into you**

You had me at hello

Don't say, don't say goodnight you know

You had me at hello

**Oooooooo**

**Aaaaaaaa**

_You don't have to try too hard_

_You already have my heart_

**Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now**

**Cause I'm so, so good to go**

**Don't say, don't say goodnight you know**

**You had me at hello**

**Don't say, don't say goodnight you know**

**You had me at hello**

"That song was called had me at hello." I said all the gang plus Rudy had there mouth wide open' I smiled the me and Ryan kissed, the gang "awed" not jack though. "so you can sing Kim?" Jerry asked "well yes you just heard me and Ryan sing I wrote". I told him. "Kim can you sing another song for us?" Milton asked "sure! what kind heartbreak or lovey?" "I asked heartbreak we just heard a lovey!" Milton said "well okay I wrote this one to its called white horse btw this is not a duet."

**Kim**

**Say your sorry that face of an angel comes out just when you need it to**

**As I pace back and forth cause I honestly believed in you**

**Holding on the days drag on**

**Stupid girl I should've known, I should've known**

**I'm not a princess this ain't a fairytale**

**I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet**

**Lead her up the stairwell**

**This ain't Hollywood**

**This is a small town**

**I was a dreamer before you went and let me down**

**Now its too late for you and your white horse**

**To come around**

**baby I was naive, got lost in your eyes**

**I never really had a chance**

**My mistake I didn't know to fall in love you had to fight to have the upper hand**

**I had so many dreams about you and me**

**Happy endings**

**Now I know**

**I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairytale**

**I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet lead her up the stairwell**

**This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town**

**I was a dreamer before you went and let me down**

**Now its too late for you and your white horse**

**To come around**

**And there you are on your knees**

**Begging for forgiveness**

**Begging for me **

**Just like I always wanted **

**But I'm so sorry**

**Cause I'm not your princess this ain't a fairytale**

**I'm gonna find someone, some day**

**Who might actually treat me well**

**This is a big world, that was a small town**

**There in my rear view mirror,**

**Disappearing now**

**And its too late for you and your white horse **

**Now its too late for you and your white horse**

**To catch me now**

**Oh whoa whoa whoa-oh**

**Try and catch me now whoa-oh**

"How do you guys like it?" I asked. "when did you write this song Kim?" jack asked. "I wrote it …...

_**read on the next chapter to find out if I get 3 reviews today ill write a chapter later tonight love y'all xoxo I DONT OWN WHITE HORSE BY TAYLOR SWIFT OR HAD ME AT HELLO BY LUKE BENWARD AND OLIVIA HOLT ANYWAYS XOXO**_


	4. Stephan?

**Hey guys I hope you liked my last chapter**

**I don't own anything you recall to remember XOXO**

last time on when I was your man:

I wrote it...

~~ jacks pov ~~

"I wrote it a month ago" Kim said "oh well this is awkward" Milton said "yeah so Kim can you sing a different song I haven't heard you sing in a while." sad asked" sure sad, this one is called I'm an angel with a shotgun I wrote it 4 years ok hope ya like it" Kim said

_**Kim**_

_**(I'm an angel with a shotgun,shotgun,shotgun An angel with a shotgun,shotgun,shotgun..)**_

_**Get out your guns, battles begun,**_

_**are you a saint, or a sinner?**_

_**If loves a fight, than I shall die**_

_**with my heart on a trigger.**_

_**They say before you start a war,**_

_**you better know what you're fighting for.**_

_**Well baby, you are all that I adore,**_

_**if love is what you need, a soldier I will be.**_

_**I'm an angel with a shotgun,**_

_**fighting till' the wars won,**_

_**I don't care if heaven wont take me bake.**_

_**I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.**_

_**Don't you know you're everything I have**_

_**...and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight **_

_**sometimes to win, you've got to sin,**_

_**don't mean I'm not a believer.**_

_**..and major tom, will sing along.**_

_**Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer.**_

_**They say before you start a war.**_

_**You better know what you're fighting for.**_

_**Well baby, you are all that I adore,**_

_**if love is what you need, a soldier I will be.**_

_**I'm an angel with a shotgun,**_

_**fighting til' the wars won, **_

_**I don't care if heaven wont take me back.**_

_**I'll throw away my faith,babe,just to keep you safe.**_

_**Don't you know you're everything I have**_

_**...and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight**_

_**ooooohhhhhhhh,**_

_**ooooooohhhhh whoa**_

_**whoa oooh whoa**_

_**I'm an angel with a shotgun..**_

_**fighting til' the wars won..**_

_**I don't care if heaven wont take me back..**_

_**I'm an angel with a shotgun**_

_**fighting til' the wars won**_

_**I don't care if heaven wont take me back**_

_**I'll throw away my faith,babe, just to keep you save**_

_**don't you know your everything I have?**_

_**..and I, want to live, not just survive tonight**_

_**..and I'm gonna hide,**_

_**hide,hide my wings tonight**_

_**they say before you start a war,**_

_**you better know what you're fighting for.**_

_**Well baby, you are all that I adore,**_

_**If love is what you need, a soldier I will be **_

"how do ya like it?" Kim asked "wow who'd you write it to? "Jerry asked I was quite astonished on how well she writes songs about her feelings" I wrote it for Ry on one of our anniversaries" Kim said "hey Kim can you sing just one more song hey can you sing a break up song maybe one from 1 month ago" Milton asked" um ok? sure Milton this one is from a month ago and its called you're not sorry"

_**Kim**_

_**All this I wasting **_

_**Hoping you would come around **_

_**I've been giving out chances every time **_

_**And all you do is let me down**_

_**And its taking me this long **_

_**Baby but I figured you out**_

_**And you're thinking we'll be find again**_

_**But not this time around**_

_**You don't have to call anymore **_

_**I wont pick up the phone**_

_**This is the last straw**_

_**Don't wanna hurt anymore**_

_**And you can tell me that you're sorry**_

_**But I don't believe you baby**_

_**Like I did before**_

_**You're not sorry**_

_**No,no,no,no**_

_**Looking so innocent**_

_**I might believe you if I didn't know**_

_**Could've loved you all my life**_

_**If you hadn't left me waiting**_

_**In the cold**_

_**And you got your of secrets **_

_**And I'm tired of being last to know**_

_**And now you're asking me to listen**_

_**Cause it's worked each time before**_

_**But you don't have to call anymore**_

_**I wont pick up the phone**_

_**This is the last straw**_

_**Don't wanna hurt anymore**_

_**And you can tell me that you're sorry**_

_**But I don't believe you baby**_

_**Like I did before**_

_**You're not sorry **_

_**No,no,no,no**_

_**You had me falling for you honey**_

_**And it never would've gone away**_

_**No**_

_**You used to shine so bright**_

_**But I watched all of it fade**_

_**So you don't have to call anymore**_

_**I wont pick up the phone**_

_**This is last straw **_

_**There's nothing left to beg for **_

_**And you can tell me that you're sorry**_

_**But I don't believe you baby**_

_**Like I did before**_

_**You're not sorry**_

_**No,no,oh**_

"how do you like that Milton?" Kim asked before he could answer Kim's phone rang

**Kim **guy

**hello who's this**

Kimberly I'm surprised you don't remember me it's Stephan from Texas Ryan told me him and the gang were going to visit you so I came to I was actually running some errings before but I would love for you and the old gang to come stop by and you could bring some of your new friends Kimberly

**oh my god Stephan of course I've missed you so much ill introduce you to my new friends okay ill stop by at 9am me and the gang got go shopping **

okay then love you bye

**love you to take care see you in the morning Stephan bye**

"um Kim who's Stephan?" I ask" jack, you will meet him in the morning but its 6pm right now lets go to the mall okay guys" Kim asked "fine" me and the gang repeat we all went to the mall by the time we were back it was 11:30pm Kim told us all to go to bed but she told us where to sleep first she told Rudy to go with her Rudy got his own room she said good night to him and left the she told Milton to follow her he got a room to himself to she said goodnight and then came back to us then she told Henry and Ryan to follow her they did but they had to share a room they didn't care though since they were best friends she said goodnight to them told them where everything was and came back then she told Jerry and I to follow her she said that Sadie could follow too but that Sadie was gonna share her room since she had 5 beds in her room she said goodnight to Jerry and I and disappeared to who knows where

_**hope you liked the chapter xoxo**_

_**love you all**_

**please follow my other story please**


	5. famoussss

**Hope you like my story I love all of you to**

**I don't on anything you recall to remember xoxo**

last time on ~ when I was your man~ :  
and disappeared to who knows where

~~ when I was your man ~~~~

~~~~~ Kim's pov ~~~~~

When me and Sadie woke up we went to the boys rooms to wake them up. Sadie went to Milton and Rudy, she woke Rudy up by saying "Rudy you gut a date." he sprang up, but then Sadie said. "to chill that she was just waking him up." he groaned and she told him to go to the kiton. Then she went to Milton's room and said "Milton we have a pop quiz today" he jumped and ran to his desk she told him to go down stairs "she was just kidding" then she went meanwhile with me I went to jacks and Jerry's room I slapped jack and then Jerry they both woke up and started rubbing there cheeks jack saying "Dame Kim I know I hurt you but no need to slap me so bad" then Jerry said "Yo chicka what the heck" "Okay guys chill go downstairs" I said then left to go downstairs once there I called Sadie so then we went to wake our boy friends up. I went to Ry giving him a kiss he intermediately woke up and started kissing which went to a 3 minute make out session. Then we both turned to Sadie who also woke up Henry by kissing him and also having a 3 minute make out session too. We all went downstairs with all of our hands locked with our boyfriends/girlfriends. Once there we all heard arguing I screamed and "Told everyone to listen up" they all said "Yes Kim" obviously scared "Okay well your all probably wondering why I called you all here by either surprising you, slapping you, or making out with you well today we have our meeting with Stephan and I want you all to dress good since its 6am we have 3 hours till nine we will be leaving at 8:30am understood okay Rudy Milton and Henry when ready you guys will look for Sadie she will tell you if your ready and improve you if so as for Jerry jack and Ry you guys will come to me and I will do the same but there is one rule for all of you knock on the door when you look for me or Sadie ok no move your buts and go" I said they all ran upstairs me and Sadie high-fived and went to my room. I got ready, I put on my dress that the top part was green with sparkles, and the bottom part was black and looked kinda like a tutu. then I put on some lotion and did my make up ,I put on some foundation, a little of light bush, gold eye shadow ,mascara and some lip gloss. next I curled my hair and put on some gold hoop earrings, last but not least I put on black laced heels. then I walked out and I saw Sadie she looked beautiful. She was wearing a blue simple dress with a weird type of pattern on It ,with some black leggings and black flat shoes. For make up she was wearing black mascara with natural makeup and red lip gloss. "You look stunning" We said at the same time. "Kim you look fantastic I love the look Sadie said thank sad I love yours to its simple and elegant yet beautiful Henry's gonna get crazy" I said "Well Kim we are done" Sadie said lets wait for the boys first. Milton came in looking for Sadie he was wearing black jeans ,and some fancy black dress shoes, a black belt a polo white shirt, with a dress jacket over him .Sadie said "He was good to go eat" next Rudy came out he was wearing gray suit with a black poly shirt inside and his hair was in a Mohawk. "You look great Rudy you can go downstairs and eat Milton's already eating okay" Sadie said Rudy nodded and left. Last but not least Henry came for Sadie he was wearing a regular suit. Sadie and Henry went downstairs to eat then all three of my guys came in at once. I put them in a line Ryan first, Jerry second, and jack last. Jerry and Jack sat on the couch listening to everything I said about Ryan's outfit. I looked at Ryan he was wearing a black leather jacket, with a gray shirt inside, black dress shoes, and a cross necklace, and his hair was in a comb over. "You look amazing Ry" I say he says "Thanks beautiful" then comes next to me and puts his arm around my waist protectively. Then Jerry came up to me, I looked at him he was wearing gray high tops, and gray jeans, with a white polo shirt on top a light gray vest ,with a regular gray dress jacket. "You look good Jerry but one more touch" I said as I stood up and went to my draw I took a black bow tie, and put it on him. "There you go Jerry" I said walking back to Ryan "Swag yo I love it thanks Kim I'm gonna go downstairs and get some yummy stuff for my tummy with Milton Rudy and Henry" he said skipping off I laughed ,and told jack he's up. He stood in front of me while I looked at his outfit he was wearing black dress shoes ,black jeans, with a black collar shirt ,and a diamond watch ."Good jack now lets all go eat its 8" I said. While we all went downstairs we all finished eating at 8:30. "Ok guys right on time lets go" by the time we got there it was 9 and Stephan was waiting for us. "Stephan" I say running to hug him with the Texas gang close behind, we all trampled him with a group hug we all puled away. And the karate gang looked at us as if we were crazy. "Okay now ima introduce you guys lets start with Rudy Stephan this is my karate sensi Rudy hes kinda like a man-child but he's also more then a sensi hes like a father figure then there's Milton hes one of my best friends hes always there for me whenever I need him there's Jerry hes a dancer he would be great for GVM2 and he likes being called the swag master of the group and then there's jack hes my friend but also my ex and now to introduce Stephan he is my manager producer and teacher from Texas" I said "Wait why would you need a producer and manger Kim is there something you aren't telling us" Milton said. "Well me, sad,Ry and hen are kinda famous but we go by stage names you see as for me I go by Olivia Holt, Sadie goes by kerris Dorsey, Ryan by Luke Benward, and Henry by Brandon Meyer, ta da" I said "Well do ya guys want to watch my movie girl vs monster" I said sure the guys said I took that as a chance to show them how I could really dance

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AFTER THE MOVIE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Okay do you guys still want to make fun of my dancing and lying skills" I said to the gang they all shook there heads "Hey Stephan can I sing you a song I wrote a couple years ago" I asked "Sure thing kiddo I would love to hear your voice again in person after a long time" Stephan said "Thanks daddy" I said "Daddy?" The karate gang said "What me and the gang all call him daddy he's actually my old step dad" I said "Okay to the music room" I said we all ran there "Okay Kimmy show me what you got" Stephan said "Okay well this song is called Picture To Burn I hope you guys and Sadie like it "I said

_**State the obvious,**_

_**I didn't get my perfect fantasy**_

_**I realized you loved yourself**_

_**More than you could ever love me**_

_**So go and tell your friends,**_

_**That I'm obsessive and crazy**_

_**That's fine**_

_**Ill tell mine you're gay**_

_**By the way**_

_**I hate that stupid,**_

_**Old pickup truck you never let me drive**_

_**You're a redneck,**_

_**Heartbreak**_

_**Who's really bad at lying'**_

_**So watch me strike a match**_

_**On all my wasted time**_

_**As far as I'm concerned**_

_**You're just another **_

_**Picture to burn**_

_**There's no time for tears'**_

_**I'm just sitting here,**_

_**Planning my revenge**_

_**There's nothing**_

_**Stopping me from going out**_

_**With all of your best friends**_

_**And if you come around **_

_**Saying sorry to me**_

_**My daddy's gonna show you**_

_**How sorry you'll be**_

_**Cause I hate that stupid,**_

_**Old pickup truck **_

_**You never let me drive**_

_**You're a redneck**_

_**Heartbreak**_

_**Who's really bad at lying**_

_**So watch me **_

_**Strike a match,**_

_**On all my wasted time**_

_**As far as I'm concerned **_

_**You're just another**_

_**Picture to burn**_

_**And if you're missing me,**_

_**Better keep it to yourself**_

_**Cause coming back around here,**_

_**Would be bad for your health**_

_**Cause I hate that stupid,**_

_**Old pickup truck **_

_**You never let me drive**_

_**You're a redneck,**_

_**Heartbreak**_

_**Who's really bad at lying **_

_**So watch me**_

_**Strike a match,**_

_**On all my wasted time **_

_**Incase you haven't heard **_

_**I really really hate that**_

_**Stupid, old pickup truck**_

_**You never let me drive **_

_**You're a redneck**_

_**Heartbreak**_

_**Who's really bad at lying**_

_**So watch me**_

_**Strike a match**_

_**On all my wasted time **_

_**As far as I'm concerned**_

_**You're just another**_

_**Picture to burn**_

_**Burn, burn,burn**_

_**Baby, burn **_

_**Just another**_

_**Picture to burn**_

"do y'all like it I put a lot of emotion into it ? I just didn't want to actually tell how the person looks like so I just put redneck but I really haven't dated any rednecks." I asked them "we love it" they said "so how'd you make it for Kim?" Milton said "I wrote it for..."

**tune in next time for **

**~when I was your man~**

**love you all XOXO**


	6. donna :

**Hey y'all how ya been the swag girl - - - - - is in the house he-he I hope y'all liked my last chapter I got good news since I got out of school I will be posting a lot more often I cant promise anything though since my cousins are living with us for the whole summer ugh well I'm gonna carry on**

**I don't own anything you recall to remember ta-da**

_LAST TIME ON ~ when I was you man~:_

_I write it for..._

~~ Jack's pov ~~

"I wrote it for one of my boyfriends brad when I was a black dragon with Ty." Kim said "oh so Kim hows famous life I ask awesome its really fun." she said. just then milton's phone went off it was Julie he put it on speaker. Milton** _ Julie _**

**Hey sweetie**

_**Um Hey Milton, I called you because I think we should brake up. **_

**What? Why? I love you so much heck I adore you please Julie please!**

_**The reason why is because I always get bullied by the black dragons because I date you, And I would brush it off if I could but I can since of uncle Ty. I love you to!, but I cant do this anymore bye Milton.**_

"Noo why do the freaking black dragons have to be so mean I just lost the love of my life I need ice-cream Kim wahh" Milton said. "no you don't need ice-cream its gonna make things worse Milton you were always there for me I remember one time you blew off studying just to help me and you told me that ice-cream wasn't gonna do anything so take your own advice Milton what do you need me to do besides get ice-cream or chick flicks" Kim said "do you have a bullying song "Milton asked Kim "of couses I do this one it called are you happy now" Kim answered

**Kim**

**she stood out of the crowd**

**was a little too loud**

**but that's why we love her**

**shes not like other girls**

**she could have conquered the world**

**until you broke her down**

**are you happy now?  
That she's on the ground**

**and do you realize the words you say**

**make bruises that don't fade away**

**are you happy now?**

**That you've brought her down**

**and shes thinking that she wont fit in**

**cuz you said somethings wrong with her**

**are you happy now?**

**he liked science not sports**

**he knew what he stood for**

**he's not like you,you don't like that**

**In 15 years down the road**

**he could be everything and you wont**

**but right now you're breaking him down**

**are you happy now**

**that he's on the ground**

**and do you realize the words you say**

**make bruises that don't fade away**

**are you happy now**

**that you've brought him down **

**and he's thinking that he wont fit in**

**cuz you said somethings wrong with him**

**are you happy now**

**I've heard that it was done to you**

**is that why you do what you do?**

**Well that's no excuse no**

**and if it felt like hell to you**

**then why do you want to put them through**

**what hurt you**

**are you happy now**

**that you've brought them down**

**I,i,i,i don't think so**

**are you happy now**

**that they're on the ground**

**and do you realize the words you say**

**make bruises that don't fade away**

**are you happy now**

**that you've brought them down**

**and they're thinking that they wont fit in**

**cuz you said something's wrong with them**

**are you happy now**

**happy happy are you happy now**

**are you happy now**

"thanks Kim who'd you write that song about?" Milton said "well who do all you guys know in this room that loves science not sports?" Kim asked us. "Milton" we all answered "do you have your answer now milt?" Kim asked. "yup thanks Kim" Milton replied "OK well this is getting boring so lets have a make over and go over to karaoke dokie ( who ever comments where that's from gets a shout out xoxo ) all your outfits will be picked out by me and sad and the staff is gonna help you get ready okay" Kim said. "yea Kim we get it" I answered Kim blew her whistle and 30 people in aprons came to the door. "it's open guys" Kim said after they came in Kim said "okay single file I'm gonna assign 2 people each to help one person okay" "yea ma'am" they said "okay so katty and connor help Jerry, Melisa and josh help Rudy, Teresa and Derek help jack , Rebecca and Joe help Milton as for Ryan and Henry your mates are gonna help you as for the rest of you that I did not call your names once get back to work" Kim said. now that left all of us "okay before we get ready to go I need all of you guys to get to know each other since these staff are gonna be partners for everything so sit in a circle guys" Kim said 'wait honey what about when me and hen need guy help "Ryan asked o"h yeah I forgot sad hand me the bull horn "Kim said after Sadie handed Kim the bull horn she blew into it and only the guys came. "okay I need 2 more boys and I chose peter for Ry-Ry and miles for Henry okay the rest of you go on a 30 minute break tell the girls to too okay bye" they all left "okay everybody sit in a circle and start with jack over here" we all start in a circle "gee thanks Kim for choosing me" I said she smiled cheaply "OK well my name is jack brewer I'm a skater and martial artist and 16 years old" I said they all nodded next was katty "well I work for Kim and her family I'm 18 years old and yeah and well connor is the the same thing hes just shy with everyone except Kim they have a weird brother sister type of bond" katty said everybody turned to Kim "what he's really nice and always there to Liston plus we can relate" Kim said "well whatever just happened I'm Jerry I'm 16 years old single and I love dancing and unicorns" Jerry said "okay well my name is Melisa and this is josh we both work for Kim and josh is 19 while I'm 15" Melisa said "okay so your single and a year younger then me swag yo I got myself a pretty lady" Jerry said meanwhile she was blushing "get your hands off my sister you" an angry josh said "wait josh your her older brother" Jerry said confused like always he nodded. "OK well my name is Rudy I'm 20 and single if you know what I mean" Rudy said "well my name is Teresa I'm 20 and single to this is my little bro Derek he's 17 years old and is taken by my best friends little sister and we both work for Kim" Teresa said. "okay well my names Ryan I'm dating the wonderful beauty Kim Crawford who deserves nothing but the best and I'm also an marital artist and I love my kimmy" Ryan said okay well that stung I thought she was my kimmy I thought but was interrupted by the gang awing I was hurt "okay my names Joe I'm 16 single and this is my big sis Rebecca shes 18 and taken and we both work for the awesome Kim over there" he said turning to Kim she smiled at his comment. "hey my name is Henry I'm Ry and Kim's best friends I'm 16 and taken by Sadie the pretty girl next to Kim so all you other boys stay away I'm not afraid to kick your butt and the nerd is Milton I just met him a few days ago but he is a good friend so far and he seems really nice" Henry said "okay my names peter I'm 20 years old I work for Kim along so does my brother miles he's 19 and we're both single" peter said "now that that's over with girls go back to work and boys help the boys me and sad will get ready our self "Kim's said

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kim's pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Sadie and I ran to our rooms I but on my purple jeans, tan and pink strip shirt, my hair straight, and rosy pink lip gloss, with black mascara that matches my black compact boots, and a pink diamond necklace. Then I went downstairs to see that everyone was there except Sadie. I first spotted Jerry he was wearing he white Jordens, red jeans, a regular tee shirt, with a jean jacket over it. then I saw jack he was wearing black Jordens, black jeans, and a blue sweater. Next Milton he was wearing black boots, with black jeans, a long sleeved blue shirt ,with a muscle leather black sweater. Then I saw Rudy he was wearing green DC's, and light blue jeans, and a regular green tee shirt ,and a gray sweater. And Henry was wearing a button up blue shirt dark, blue jeans, and black jordons. Then I saw my boyfriend wearing dark blue jeans, a red leather jacket and red DC's. "You look wonderful" I told him and kissed him when we pulled away, I saw jack disgusted I wonder what's his problem I always saw him with another girl while we wear dating so whatever. Then Sadie came downstairs she was wearing blue jeans, cowboy boots and a brown and white shirt ,and her hair in a high pony tale. "wow sweetie you look incredible" Henry said to her she blushed "well lets get in the limo" I said

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ time skip when they were there ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"ready lets do this guys" I said they all nodded okay "so me and Sadie in the front Ry behind me, hen behind sad, jer behind hen ,jack behind Ry, Rudy you go to the side between Ry and jack, and Milton go do the same thing as Rudy, just with hen an jer. they all did as told and then we walked in and went to our seats, then Donna came up to me. "hey crawfish what are you doing here this place is for talent which none you or your loser friends got so bye" Donna said "okay I assure you we do and no one calls them losers expect me okay and if your so freaking sure your better then me then why don't we have a singing and dancing competition and let the crowd decide by applause" I said fine she said and turned away I quickly pulled out my phone and called my dance crew they came in 15 minutes. we all shared hugs and then huddled. "okay so Jack, Sad ,Hen, Ry, Rudy, Milts ,and Jer ,I'm so sorry but ya got to sit out because this is between me and her." I said they all got out of the huddle so it was me and my dance crew. "so guys we are going to do my song called like a boy okay" they all nodded while we went to hair and make up we got dressed the same way we did for the video, then we went back out to see the gang we all shared more hugs then I pulled them in for a giant group hug then the announcer called us the dance crew and me. left once there we saw Donna and her dance crew wearing mini skirts and training bras "OK so first up we have Donna and her dance group then Kim and her dance group please save all claps for when we announce the names of the people in the ends okay people" the announcer said "yeah" the crowd said

**I threw a wish in the well **

**don't ask me I'll never tell**

**I looked to you as it fell**

**and now you're in my way**

**I trade my soul for a wish**

**pennies and dimes for a kiss**

**I wasn't looking for this**

**but now your in my way **

**your stare was holding'**

**ripped jeans skin was showing**

**hot night wind was blowing **

**where you think you're going baby**

**hey I just met you and this is crazy**

**but here's my number so **

**call me maybe**

**its hard to look at you baby**

**but here's my number so**

**call me maybe**

**hey I just met you and this is crazy**

**but here's my number so**

**call me maybe**

**and all the other boys **

**try to chase me **

**but here's my number so**

**call me maybe**

**you took your time with the call**

**I took no time with the fall**

**you gave me nothing at all**

**but still you're in my way**

**I beg and horrow and steal**

**have foresight and its real**

**I didn't know I would feel it**

**but its in my way**

**your stare was holding**

**ripped jeans skin was showing**

**hot night wind was blowing**

**where you think you're going baby**

**hey I just met you and this is crazy**

**but here's my number so**

**call me maybe **

**its hard to look right at you baby**

**but here's my number so **

**call me maybe**

**and all the other boys**

**try to chase me**

**but here's my number so**

**call me maybe**

**before you came into my life**

**I missed you so bad**

**I missed you so bad**

**I missed you so so bad **

**before you came into my life**

**I missed you so bad**

**and you should know that **

**I missed you so so bad**

**its hard to look at you baby**

**but here's my number so **

**call me maybe**

**hey I just met you and this is crazy **

**but here's my number so**

**call me maybe**

**before you came into my life**

**I missed you so bad**

**I missed you so bad**

**I missed you so so bad**

**before you came into my life**

**I missed you so hard**

**and you should know that**

**so call me maybe**

Donna stopped singing and dancing with her crew and walked out me and my dance crew burst out laughing at there performance. "okay that was Donna anyone have something to say" the announcer said. "yup I do" Jerry said "what -I said to myself what possibly would Jerry like to say" the announcer passed him the mic. "1st things 1st you don't know how to dance you or your dance crew 2nd in what world are there boys chasing you because here all we do is run away from you 3rd the only boy that would make out with you is this cheater jackass jack 4th I honestly think you should record your voice before singing okay" Jerry said as everyone burst into laughter, Jerry handed the mic back to the announcer. "well that was a pep talk alright now for Kim and her dance crew". soon enough the music was playing.

**2007**

**ladies I think its time**

**to switch roles**

**O ( C)**

**L ( I )**

**I ( A )**

**V ( R )**

**A ( A )**

**Pull up your pants**

**just like him**

**take out the trash**

**just like him**

**getting your cash like him**

**fast like him**

**girl you wanna act**

**like he did**

**i'm talking about security codes on everything**

**on vibrate so your phone don't ever ring**

**a foreign account **

**and another one he don't know about**

**wish we could swicth up the roles**

**and I could be that **

**tell you I love you**

**but when you call **

**I never get back**

**would you ask questions like me**

**like where you be at**

**cause im out **

**4 in the morning**

**in the corner rolling**

**doing my own thing**

**what if I had a thing on the side**

**that made you cry**

**would the roles change up**

**or would they still apply**

**if I played you like a toy**

**sometimes I wish**

**I did act like a boy**

**cant be getting mad**

**what you mad**

**can't handle that **

**cant be getting mad**

**what you mad**

**cant handle that**

**w-w-w-wish we**

**could switch up the roles **

**and I could be that**

**go ahead and be **

**just like him**

**go run the street **

**just like him**

**come home late say sleep**

**like him creep**

**like him**

**front with your friends **

**act hard **

**when your with them**

**like him**

**keep a straight face**

**when you tell a lie**

**always keep an air-tight alibi**

**what he don't know **

**wont break his heart**

**wish we could switch**

**up the roles**

**and I could be that**

**tell you I love you**

**but when you call**

**I never get back**

**would you ask them**

**questions like me**

**like where you be at**

**cause im out **

**4 in the morning **

**on the corner rolling**

**doing my own thing**

**what if I had a thing on the side**

**made you cry**

**would the roles change up**

**or would they still apply**

**if I played you like a toy**

**sometimes I wish**

**i did act like a boy**

**cant be getting mad**

**what you mad**

**cant handle that**

**cant be getting mad**

**what you mad**

**cant handle that**

**if I was always gone**

**with the sun getting home**

**would you like that**

**told you I was with my crew**

**while I knew it wasn't true**

**if I act like you**

**walk a mile off in your shoes**

**I'm messing with your head again **

**dose of your own medicine**

**that's right**

**come on come on**

**that's right**

**ladies that's right**

**if I played you**

**would you like that**

**had friends**

**would you like that**

**never call **

**would you like that**

**no no you wouldn't like that**

**no**

**oh oh oh oh**

**why you getting mad**

**what you mad**

**cant handle that**

**what if I had a thing on the side **

**made you cry**

**would the roles change up**

**or would they still apply**

**if I played you like a toy**

**sometimes I wish **

**I did act like a boy **

**cant be getting mad**

**what you mad**

**cant handle that**

"and the applouse time to find out who wins"...

_tune in next time to find out the winner I love y'all! _

_XOXO_


	7. KICKINITLOVER01 PLEASE READ

**Hey y'all I just got to say something important to KICKINITLOVER01**

**OK I GOT SPECIAL CONGRATULATION FOR KICKINITLOVER01 YOUVE JUST WON MY CONTEST AND YOU MUST BE ASKING WHAT CONTEST WELL THE ONE OF REVIEWING THE MOST AND HELPING ME SO YOU GET TO PM ME AND I'LL GIVE YOU INFO ON ME YOU CAN FIND OUT MY NAME AGE AND INSTAGRAM PLUS A SHOUT OUT ON EVERY CHAPTER BUT YOU HAVE TO PM ME! AGAIN, CONGRATULATIONS! **


	8. dallas?

_**Hey I'm back and I wanted to give some thanks to some users so far that I've came across that reviewed in my story BTW this is all the users that reviewed 1-6 Love ya all though **_

_**helping you (guest): thanks so much for he advice you gave me then it helped a lot actually and I didn't find it mean at all it was quite nice actually**_

_**kickinitlover01: thanks for the support **_

_**karategirl77: your words of encouragement worked I found myself on my computer a lot **_

_**lovetootisepop: I'm glad you liked Stephan in the beginning trust me though there will be more people coming into the story little by little so keep your eyes peeled thanks so much**_

_**kickinitlover01: about the more part trust me there will be more **_

_**baconrocks99: thanks I think the plot is good to and you'll be seeing a lot more of this story**_

_**lovetootisepop: thanks a lot **_

_**xoxoxokickfan ( guest) : I'm sure you'll live if I don't post a lot but I'm not taking any chances**_

**_kickinitlover01: more is here hehehe thanks for your help_ **

_last time on when I was your man:_

"_and the applause to find out who wins.."_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ t_his time on ~when I was your man jack's pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Okay so everyone who votes for Donna and her crew please clap your hands now" the announcer said all I heard was about 6 people clapping. "now for Kim and her crew" I heard everyone clapping. Kim went up to the stage and gripped the golden cup and smiled and went down. I ran to hug her but her boyfriend Ryan, beat me to it they kissed and that kiss turned into a full make out session I felt like my heart broke. I went up to her and said congrats as did the rest of the gang. I noticed how Kim hugged everyone of the dance crew even the boys and when she thought I was occupied talking to Ryan. I saw her hug the gang 1st she hugged Jerry "congrats love ya sis you did awesome I love the swag part chick who was that bastard that cheated on you for you to write that song to" Jerry asked. "thanks love you to brother I was kinda nervous but it went away I'm glad you thought it was good and I added the swag part for you and it was about jack" Kim said I was torn when I heard that, "ah I see don't worry sis it will be hard on you for a while but you'll find the good in goodbye soon" Jerry said wow he said something smart. "thanks jer you said something smart and true well its my turn you did great I loved it Kim" Milton said "thanks milt" Kim said "okay me and hen wanted to say it was amazing" Sadie said "thank guys" she said and hugged the three of them I zoned out on Rudy's good bye though I was thinking of that song she wrote me I'm sad now I deiced to go over there me and Ry went over there and we all decided to go home Kim called a limo first she dropped off Jerry at his house then Milton then Rudy and then she told sad and hen that they could share her guest room they ran home together from her house then she dropped me off my mom unfortunately she saw Kim and Ryan she motion Kim to come over she did and greeted my mom my mom left and told me to come in once she leaves before she left I said goodbye and she did to and left to Ryan that night I went to sleep before I went to sleep I had a text

_hey wasibi warriors meet at my place tomorrow at 8am except for my brother Jerry he can come at 11am love ya bro as for the rest of you 8am I wanted to say dress causal bring your wasibi duffel bags and pack 6 bathing suits,6 sets of pj's,and 6 sets of clothes,goggles,hair gel,and Jerry and Rudy you can bring beach toys were going to the beach don't worry I've talked to our your parents including your mom Rudy remember bring anything that you would need for a week and bring extra clothes just in case an emergency see ya all at my house a 8am and 11am for Jerry love you all see ya tomorrow ( - _-) _

**to: wasibi warriors from: Ryan's kimmy-cub (Kim)**

wow what a message I better wake up at 6am then I said to myself then put my alarm on

NEXT MORNING

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock at 6am ugh I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth then I threw on a regular t-shirt jeans and blue flip flops then went to my wasbi collect celebration of bags I got 5 duffel bags then I went out to my regular walk in closet and grabbed 7 swimsuits one of a couple colors I got a purple one,a blue one, a yellow one,a black one,a red one,a white one and a green one then I grabbed 7 goggles the same color as my swim trunks to match me I grabbed 7 pj bottoms and 10 plain white t shirts the 2 jeans 5 shorts 9 regular tee-shirts the 1st and 2nd one with strips, the 3rd, 4th, and 5th one with superman and other logos, the 6th to 9th color shirts I packed 2 hoddies and 5 bottles of hair spray and 2 bottles of moose "what a boy got to look good right" I thought out loud I put everything in there and grabbed 1 bottle of clone and another of dethronement okay so I'm done I looked at the clock it was 7:30 I got my bags and brought them downstairs and went to eat I got a stack of pancakes with orange juice lucky Jerry he gets to go at 11am I thought in my heads well I better get going me and Kim live next to each other I grabbed all 5 bags and went next door Kim opened the door and lead me to a room that was divided into 8 one with all of our names on it I looked around sad's,hen's and Ryan's was filled already so I went to mine and filled it just then Kim came back in the room with her bags she put them in her spot then Rudy arrived and put his bags where they go then Milton so we all went outside Jerry finally arrived while he was inside a car came out all of a sudden at that time Jerry came back Ryan me and Kim told everyone to stay behind us a kid our age came out of the car "hey kimmy how have you been have you missed me I know you have kimmy dear" the guy asked we all turned to Kim except the Texas gang "what do you want Dallas its all over now" Kim said her voice cracking and going behind Ryan "oh going behind the oh so tough Ryan that couldn't save you last time from me and your own mother what a shame" Dallas asked "excuse me don't talk to my girlfriend like that you broke her once but not again I might not have been able to get you last time but this time I am there is no way your stepping foot near her every again its a shame the cops didn't catch you Dallas" Ryan said with hate,bitter, and regret in all words "oh too bad I think I do" Dallas said pulling out a gun everyone inside now Ryan said we all ran inside Kim quickly said for everyone to get there bags we all got our bags me and Ryan took kims bags she lead us to a secret tunnel closed the entrance and told us to wait for her to get in the front once Kim got in the front she lead us to a part that had 7 tunnels "okay guys these are the directions 1st tunnel Rudy that's yours and milts room but Rudy your gonna go there right now and as soon as you get in the tunnel close the door behind you okay" Kim said and Rudy ran I'm going to talk that as a "yes Ry and hen you to do the same as Rudy and that 2nd tunnel is gonna be your room okay" Kim said as they ran "now Jerry the 3rd tunnel is yours and jacks room your gonna go there now and do the same thing which is lock up" Kim said "kk" Jerry said as he ran" now sad the 4th door is yours and mine you go do the same" Kim said as she ran "now the 5th is the food room jack you go there and lock up don't eat anything though okay first I need to check the food before any of us eat okay jack" Kim said "yes" I said while running "now Milton for you the 6th tunnel is the control room do the same as everyone else lock up" Kim said as Milton ran to go do it as Kim ran to the 7th tunnel.

~ Rudy's pov~

I was running to the 1st tunnel I quickly went inside turned around and closed the gate then the door did the first lock then the 2nd then the last and I went inside me and Milton's room which is pretty neat for a life or death situation I looked around and saw 2 beds that had tan blankets on then along with the same color pillows and 2 orange square decoration pillows on each bed too and the curtains were so pretty it had 2 closets painted brown I put my bags inside one and it had 2 lamps I got tired and fell asleep on one of the beds.

~~ Ryan's pov ~~~

hen and I ran to the 2nd tunnel we quickly went inside turned around and closed the gate then the door did the first lock then the 2nd then the last and ran to the white closets since there were 2 we put our bags in them I took the right one he took the left we exited the closets to see our bedroom witch was quite wonderful it had 2 beds each one with white blankets and pillows it had a flat screen TV along with a mini refrigerator as soon as hen and I finished looking he spoke hey Ry I'm tired there's 2 beds you take one I take the other he said yeah sure I said while getting in my bed while he got in his

~~~ Jerry's pov~~~~~

I quickly went inside turned around and closed the gate then the door did the first lock then the 2nd then the last when I got to my and jacks room I was fascinated it was so pretty it had 2 beds the pillows and blankets were white the beds were both kings there was to closets so I put my bags in the left one there was a mini refrigerator along with a flat screen TV and speakers WOW I said in my head now that I think about it I'm kinda tired I went to the right bed and fell asleep

~~~~ Sadie's pov~~~~

I quickly went inside turned around and closed the gate then the door did the first lock then the 2nd then the last I walked into Kim's and my room and saw 2 beds they were both queen size and had red and orange blankets with white pillows a flat screen TV and 2 walk in closets I went to the right one saw that some of kims clothes were already in it so I put mine in the left one and looked around more I noticed there were 2 mirrors one next to each bed there was 1 big work desk that said Kim in big bold black and red letters next a pile of papers I wonder what that's for I asked myself I noticed I was a little bit sleepy so I went to one of the beds and fell sound asleep to the sound of peace and calmness for once cause that usually never happens but I guess I will have to get used to that now that were living here for who knows how long oh I know as long as we might die oh I don't want to die but I know that Kim knows how to make sure none of us die were the last thoughts in my mind

~~~~jack's pov~~~~~

I quickly went inside turned around and closed the gate then the door did the first lock then the 2nd then the last I walked into the food room and saw 8 refrigerators and about 20 cabinets the size of a half bed but far in the corner I saw a small bunk-bed I quickly ran there put all my stuff in the bottom one and fell asleep in the top one

~~~milton's pov~~~~

I quickly went inside turned around and closed the gate then the door did the first lock then the 2nd then the last I went into the room dropped my bags in a corner and was fascinated by the sight of the control room there was an American flag in the far left a wall of buttons and things and 3 control panels oh now I get it there has to be 3 people in the lab with whatever this thing was I wonder who's gonna be the 3rd person cause I know for a fact that its gonna be me and Kim as 2 out of 3 people then I looked at the other end of the control room and saw 3 science chairs with a head thing next was a sign next to the chairs I went up to it and read it it said IQ test that's probably what were gonna use to find out who else is controlling the place were in I decided that I should sit down so I grapped pen and paper out of one of my bags and pulled up a chair I then started to do some math problems

~~~Kim's pov~~~~~

I quickly went inside turned around and closed the gate then the door did the first lock then the 2nd then the last I went into the weapon room and took a look inside I haven't been here in forever there was 4 walls the 1st full of guns and just to let you know the walls are huge the 2nd had knives and blades the 3rd had 2 ladders (big) 10 pairs of sticky hand gloves which were awesome 5 buckets of batterers 2 backpacks filled with electric gum and the last wall had a bunch of secret cameras there was hats,glasses,and etc. then there was 2 more tables they both had gadgets I put my bags in the corner and went to the door that led to the control room once there I saw Milton drawing I slowly appoched him and looked at his drawing it was of Julie I said "hi" and he screamed "oh my god Kim you scared me" Milton said "yeah well that's what I always do don't I by the way nice drawing but you have to follow me and grab the bucket full of phones on the table" I said "OK thanks Kim and I got the bucket lets go" Milton said as soon as he said that I motioned him to follow me though the door he nodded and went the door led to the food room I saw jack sleeping on one of the bunk beds I went up to him slapped him "ow what the heck Kim" jack said "what I needed to wake you up now grab a pack of honey-buns,cookies, and 2 packs of juise-boxes and put it in that bag over there then follow Milton" I said to jack as he was grabbing the stuff and putting it in the bag when he was done he said "done" and went straight behind Milton I went to one of the doors and opened it it led to the Sadie's and my room I saw her sleeping on one of the bed so I screamed in her ear" ahhhhh Kim" she said waking up while Milton and jack started laughing "OK sad I need you to get my notepad and 2 markers from my desk and put it in a bag from my draw" I said as she went to get the stuff once she was done I continued to tell her now stand behind jack and follow him "OK girl" I said as she nodded we then went though another door that led to Jerry's and jack's room once there I saw Jerry sleeping on one of the beds I went over to him and slapped him while jack Milton and Sadie were laughing "OK what do you wan"t Jerry said "well I needed to wake you up and just follow Sadie OK" I said "yeah mama I got it" he said getting behind Sadie we went though another door which lead to Ryan and Henry's room we all walked in and saw Ry and hen sleeping me and Sadie looked at each other while both walking over to our boyfriends and kissing them they both woke up me and sad got back in line "yes sweet heart" Ryan said to me "nothing just go behind Jerry and hen go behind Ry" I said they both nodded and got in place we all then went though another door which lead to Rudy and Milton door and saw Rudy sleeping I went up to him and I screamed in rudy's ears while he work up quickly "what do you need Kim" Rudy said "nothing now get behind Henry and follow me" I said as I went to one of the closets and slipped down a tunnel next Milton slid down it and so on once everyone was there okay so guys...

**tune in next time for ~ when I was your man~**


	9. jerry

**Hey y'all I'm back I love you all I feel so bad since I haven't updated for y'all in forever so here is a new chapter remember I don't own or any thing you recall to remember my loveys mhahaha OK so on with the story**

_last time we left on with ~~when I was your man~~_

"_okay so guys..."_

this time on ~~when I was your man~~

~~jacks pov ~~~

"okay guys" Kim started to say "so every one hand me everything I told you to get" we gave her the bucket of phones, food,notepads,markers, and juice packs. "Okay so every one sit in a circle" she said I sat right next to her with Ryan on the other side of her she handed a honey-buns and cookie to everyone along with to juice packs then she grabbed the phone bucket and grabbed a phone she gave it to me its name apparently was' **blackbeltbeast' **, then she handed a phone to Milton it said '**cool+nerd', **then one to Sadie it said '**hen=mine'**, then hen and his said '**sad=mine'**, then one to Jerry and it was '**swasomebro'**, there was Rudy next and his thing was** smiley** and worst for all Ryan's and Kim's Ryan's was 'K**immy-cat'** while Kim's was '**Ryan-bear'** ugh there so annoying with all the lovey dovey stuff. "you wish that was you" my mind. said "okay well everyone has a phone so this is how were gonna communicate everyone has apps OK but most of us have different apps okay we all have chat room which are already connected, and we all have phone tracker so we can track each other down in an emergency, then jer, jack, Ry, sad, and Rudy you guys do not have this app only me and Milton have it for now its called science communicator okay its for the lab then okay and everyone and those are the only apps everyone has okay any questions" Kim said "nope" we all said. "okay well one more thing is everyone done eating" "yep" we all said "then every on come with me" we all followed her until we reached the science lab when we arrived she split us up in groups of three the only people that did not have a group was her and Milton because they were running the test apparently so it was me,Jerry and Ry in the other it was sad,Rudy,and Henry "OK so Sadie, Henry,and Rudy please come up to me and Kim" Milton said as they went when they went up to Kim and Milton they were told to sit in a chair with a thing for there head oh its an IQ test I said to myself as I saw them sit there and the chairs light up when they came out Kim went to the chairs and told them all there IQ's Sadie got average and so did Henry but Rudy was apparently really dumb or else his IQ wouldn't be really low then Kim said jack,Jerry,and Ryan please sit down when we sat down on the chairs they did the same thing as before but when we came out something weird was with the IQ of Jerry and mine" OK jack and Jerry you both have a genius level of IQ which is really weird" Milton said "no it isn't Jerry is actually really smart Milton stop being mean" Kim said "OK so what do me and Jerry have to do" I said "well jack you and Jerry sit back down I put it in the setting that says the IQ points instead of about your IQ OK" Milton said "yep" me and Jerry said and sat down the same thing happened and long story short Jerry's IQ is higher then me so they gave him a lab coat and put the science communicator app on his phone "wait one question" Jerry said "what" Kim answered "if I have the app on my phone that should be good for the lab to be with you and Milton right cause I don't..."

_**there you go guys ill post some more in like 2 or 3 days OK I promise you guys sorry its shorter then more ill be posting a lot more often guys love all y'all**_


	10. awhh kerry

**Hey y'all I'm back I love you all I feel so bad since I haven't updated for y'all in forever so here is a new chapter remember I don't own or any thing you recall to remember my loveys mhahaha OK so on with the story I go love y'all make sure to review please**

_last time on ~~when I was your man~~_

_Milton right cause I don't..._

**this time on ~~when I was your man ~~~**

~~~ Jerry pov~~~

"what are you trying to say?" Kim said "well I don't need to use it for all the math and stuff I have a really high IQ and I now a lot more then I should" I said "well if you don't need it you don't need I'm just gonna put it there in case OK bro" Kim said "yeah I get" I said we hugged and she let go and went up to the group and said" that we have to get to work so jack,Ryan,and Henry you 3 are got to go shopping for all black, red, and white clothes I will give you each a 10,000$ credit card OK and you have to buy a black case for the phone by the way the phone is an iphone 5 OK guys" Kim said "yes mam they replied now Sadie and Rudy you guys are a group of 2 and you are going to do the same but Sadie you are to have one mini dress with leggings and 3 skirts with leggings along with one ball gown OK" Kim said "yep" sad and Rudy said "OK well milt and jer come next to me ok and my 3 boys and my group of 2 stand in that square it will transport you to the mall but next to a soda bin you all have your phones to communicate OK Rudy and hen you are captains so when both groups are done meet up in the exact same spot we transport you and text Milton OK" Kim said" yep" they all said once they were gone Kim told that we have a magical part we told her what we wanted and she snapped her fingers and there was our clothes. I was first so I ran and put my clothes in my closet, next was Kim and I offered to take her clothes to her closet, and so I did and when I got back Kim wanted to talk with both of us. "OK well first I'm going to start with Milton well Milton I love you so much your like the nerdy brother, I never had and I truly will always be there for you no matter, what. I consider you family your always there for me and you got a very important job, and I'm glad that its you that working with me and I love you dork and you should know that." Kim said crying at the end Milton as crying too I zoned out, when Milton was speaking cause you know he bores me, after his big speech they hugged and Kim turned to me. "Jerry I truly love you your the big brother I wish I could have, I would risk my life for yours, and I was devastated when I found out how smart you were this morning, and how you didn't tell any of us not even me, do you know how much that hurt however I know you, and I know that you probably only did it cause you thought people would judge you if they found out that the master prankster is a genius but lust cause your smarter doesn't mean your a nerd and if they would judge you then they weren't or aren't your real friends. I care and love you so much you like my best friend in this whole world, I come to you for lots of things same with Milton and I really do love you brother. Kim said at this point I was crying to then I said my speech "awhh kimmy I love you too and you are like a little sister to me, and I'm really proud to be here today with you, helping you in the lab, and I get that you were devastated that I hid it from you that I'm secretly a genius, and your right if people judge me, I wont pay mind to them I love you. so much Kim your like the only person, that understands me I would also risk my life for you in a heart beat. chika how bout we make a pact?, that we will tell everything to each other no matter what, and we'll always be here for each other, okay kim?" I said "yeah jerry" kim said. as we both pinkied promised me, and kim were full on balling our eyes out next thing you know there guys and, sad were back as soon as they saw us crying they looked at us like if were crazy. me and kim had a long brother sister hug but when we were hugging milton told the guys, and sad that me and kim were having a brother sister moment to exit the room. so everyone left while we were there hugging while crying when we broke apart we went to find the group. ryan ran up to kim and asked her if she was okay "yep me and jerry were in the middle of a sibling moment" kim repiled

_**there you guys go maybe if you review ill post more tomorrow love y'all xoxon hehehe there eas some kerry in that chapter dont worry its a kick story though  
**_


	11. npot best friends

_**Hey everyone love y'all here is a new chapter remember I don't own anything you recall to remember and this chapter goes to a really sweet review from guest I haven't gotten a review in forever so if you want me chapters y'all got to review**_

_last time on ~~~ when I was your man ~~~_

_me and Jerry were having a sibling moment Kim said _

this time on ~~when I was your man~~

~~~~~ Kim's pov ~~~~~

"okay guys we've got to get training but get some sleep first so lets all go to our rooms" I said "OK" everyone said so we all went to sleep

**** NEXT MORNING******

ok so everyone its time to train I said when we finish breakfast we started to train

****ONE WEEK LATER*****

"all of you guys are done you managed to finish to finish training in one week" I said "great Kim why did we need to train anyway" Milton said "well I'm finally ready to tell you why ok so everyone come to the living room" I said once there Ry and I sat on love seat while hen and sad sat on another one and Rudy sat in an recyclable chair,along with jack but Milton and Jerry both sat on a regular long couch. "ok well ok guys had to train for the battle against Dallas" I said "back when I lived in Texas Dallas wanted to take over the town but for that to happen he had to date me since my dad was the mayor ad for that he had to get rid of Ryan he forced to date him and Ryan had to watch in till he wanted to kill me and Ryan both then finally I moved so Dallas is trained perfectly that's why you guys have to be trained he has guns,swords, and more weapons and something tells me that the battle is tomorrow ok so all you guys can have a night to do whatever you want its 6pm right now lights out by 10 Milton Jerry and Rudy you three are the only ones allowed in three lab tonight ok there's video games there but get out of the lab by 9:30 and have it cleaned up when you leave then meet up back here again" I told the three boys "sweet" they said and ran to the lab. "ok Henry and Sadie here's 50 bucks go on a date or something" I said as soon as I finished talking they ran off. "um ok you to guys can do whatever you want" I said" thanks beautiful I'm going to take a nap ok" ryan said "yeah its ok love you" I said back to him "love you to bye" he said running to take his nap next was jack I turned to where he was standing but he was already gone. "okay then" I said and walked to the secret tunnel once there I walked into this room it was a music room I had.

~~~~ Jack's pov ~~~~~

I was following Kim in this room I saw as she went to a part of the room where all the guitars are, she grabbed an acoustic guitar and sat on the bench unaware, that I was there I hid behind the piano but I could still see and hear her perfectly I heard her starting to sing.

_**Kim**_

_skies are crying I am watching _

_catching teardrops in my hands_

_only silence as it's ending_

_like we never had a chance_

_do you have to make me feel like_

_there's nothing left of me_

_you can take everything I have_

_you can break everything I am_

_like I'm made of glass_

_like I'm made of paper_

_go on and try to tear me down_

_I will be rising from the ground_

_like a skyscraper_

_like a skyscraper_

_as the smoke clears I awaken_

_and untangle you from me_

_would it make you feel better_

_to watch me while I bleed_

_all my windows still are broken_

_but I'm standing on my feet_

_you can take everything I have_

_you can brake everything I am_

_like I'm made of glass _

_go on and try to tear me down_

_I will be rising from the ground_

_like a skyscraper_

_like a skyscraper_

_go run run run_

_I'm gonna stay right here_

_watch you disappear _

_go run run run_

_yeah it's a long way down_

_but I'm closer to the clouds up here_

_you can take everything I have_

_you can brake everything I am_

_like I'm made glass_

_like I'm made of paper_

_go on and try to tear me down _

_I will be rising from the ground_

_like a skyscraper_

_like a skyscraper_

_like a skyscraper_

_like a skyscraper_

she finished singing I clap and stand she turns around like a ninja. "omg jack you scared me to death" Kim said to me, "well I was going for that anyways nice song girl" I told her "thanks jack well I actually was gonna sing another song but this one more of a piano song you can sit with me if you'd like" she told me "yeah sure thanks kimmy" I said "don't call me kimmy you still need to earn my trust back we're not best friends anymore were just friends jack" Kim said back to me "ok" I said sadder "well come on by the way that song was called skyscraper" she said "so what song are you going to sing now" I asked her "well jack I really don't know" she said "how about some pop or something "I told Kim "ok hey this song is called happy ending" Kim said and started singing

**Kim**

**so much for**

**my happy ending**

**so much for **

**my happy ending**

**let's talk this over **

**it's not like we're dead**

**was it something I did?**

**Was it something you said?**

**Don't leave me hanging**

**in a city so dead**

**held up so high**

**on such a breakable thread**

**you were all the things**

**I thought I knew**

**and I thought we could be**

**you were everything **

**everything that I wanted**

**we were meant to be **

**supposed to be but we lost it**

**all of the memories**

**so close to me just fade away **

**all this time you were pretending**

**so much for my happy ending**

**so much for my happy ending**

**you've got your dumb friends**

**I know what they say**

**they tell you I'm difficult**

**but so are they**

**but they don't know me**

**do they even know you?**

**All the things you hide from me**

**all the stuff that you do?**

**You were all the things I thought I knew**

**and I thought we could be**

**you were everything **

**everything that I wanted**

**we were meant to be**

**supposed to be but we lost it**

**all of the memories **

**so close to me just fade away**

**all this time you were pretending**

**so much for my happy ending **

**its nice to know that you were there**

**thanks for acting like you care**

**and making me feel like I was the only one**

**its nice to no we had it all**

**thanks for watching as I fail**

**and letting me know we were done **

**he was everything everything**

**that I wanted**

**we were meant to be supposed to be **

**but we lost it**

**all of the memories so close to me**

**just fade away **

**all this time you were pretending**

**so much for my happy ending**

**so much for my happy ending**

**so much for my happy ending**

"so how did you like it jack?" Kim asked me "wow I love it Kim" I told her "thanks well we should get going the boys and Sadie should be in the living room in no time" Kim said and started to walk out. "k" I said and followed her once we were in the living room...

_hope you like it bye bye people love y'all to death_


	12. important news

Hey y'all I got great news I'm gonna add some new characters in the story all based of good luck charlie, wizards of waverly place, and austin and ally plus Kim's gonna have a new attitude and who's emily well... all y'all will find out soon and another great thing is that i'm almost done with an extra long chapter so i'm hoping that that will be done in like a week but with great news comes bad news and my bad news is that i'm joining the swim team so i'll wont be updating a lot but i'm making a promise to my self and you guys to write a little every day so that's some good news right y'all and if any of my fellow readers want to review I might get that chapter up on monday morning also if any of you ever have writers block and need some help feel free to pm me for some ides anyways love y'all and bye xoxo


End file.
